1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust-proof and drip-proof structure for a lens barrel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lens barrel, which has lens movement units arranged inside a stationary member and configured to advance and retreat in an optical axial direction to focus and zoom, has had a problem in that sand, dust, water, etc. can enter through a gap of a lens movement frame in a radial direction which holds the stationary member and the lens movement units.
To cope with this problem, a bellows-like member is arranged inside the lens barrel which is expandable in the optical axis direction.
A bellows is a structure which is formed of a film or a plate-like member and which shows crests and troughs alternately arranged.
However, in the conventional technique as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-233381, it is necessary to fix the bellows member to the stationary member and the movable member respectively, resulting in a poor assembly property.